


Diversion

by quamquam20



Series: Diversion/Turnabout [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kink Meme, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Prompt Fill, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quamquam20/pseuds/quamquam20
Summary: The Force bond gives Rey a chance to derail a First Order meeting. With her mouth.Sequel can be foundhere.





	Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt:](https://swkink.dreamwidth.org/2696.html?thread=31624#cmt31624)  
Exhibition/Oral. Post-TLJ, Rey realizes the bond has connected them while the Supreme Leader is in a Serious Meeting. She decides to take a different tack in "seducing" him to the Light. 
> 
> (It's a blowjob. And Kylo Ren has to try not to react.)

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon, perfect for finishing long-forgotten tasks. Rey ducked under her bed and dragged out a crate of tangled wires and scrap metal she'd been meaning to go through for months. She didn't keep many things, but old habits died hard. Besides, it had paid off a few times when she was able to repair something because of an interesting fuse or an unusual cable she'd absentmindedly tossed into her makeshift junk heap. But she could at least sort and clean it.

Rey was crouching when she heard the distinctly muffled hum of the Force connection.

“I'm busy,” she said, digging around in the crate to find a fitting that had fallen to the bottom. She chewed her lip in concentration.

She glanced up at Kylo. He was sitting a few feet away, motionless.

“Scavenger stuff,” she explained impatiently. “Really boring.”

Kylo searched around furtively but it was like he couldn't find her.

Finally, he leaned back and peeked down at her, like he was looking under something. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his expression went completely neutral and he straightened.

“No, continue,” she heard him say. “Where do you recommend we station them in the meantime?”

His boots shuffled, heavy against the floor of her room.

Rey's confusion evaporated. He wasn't talking to her because he wasn't alone. He couldn't see her at first because, to him, she was under a table.

She'd accidentally interrupted a First Order meeting. Rey mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

Now that she was paying attention, the air felt closer around her. She could see him, but it was like she was looking through a slightly distorted window.

And that's when Rey had a horrible, tempting idea.

Slowly, she pulled her hand out of the scrap crate and wiped it off on her clothes. She ignored the small smear of grit and old grease. Rey couldn't hear what anybody else at the meeting was saying, so he wouldn't have to worry about her becoming the newest Resistance spy.

She crept up to him, almost silent. She didn't want to scare him, really, so she decided to ease into it. Rey placed her hand on the top of his foot. He barely flinched at her touch and she had to admit that she was impressed.

“That's a known smuggling route,” he pointed out to somebody unseen.

Her fingers ran up the inside of his ankle, tracing the intricate seams of the leather along his calf. She could feel him shifting slightly beneath her touch. When she got to his knee, she paused. If he had any confusion about what she was doing, things were about to become more clear.

She glided both hands up his thighs.

Above her, Kylo cleared his throat and moved forward in his seat, presumably to make sure he was sufficiently hidden under the table. Rey adjusted her position, his leg muscles firm under her palms. The truth was that she'd thought about what he might be like and now she wanted to know. In the warm air, she could smell clean laundry and a lingering hint of soap, nicer than the standard-issue bar she used.

She reached his hips, gave an exploratory squeeze, then trailed her fingers down. He was getting hard, pulsing as she followed the ridge of his shaft. She didn't want to give him the wrong idea- she was going to use her mouth, too. Rey pressed her lips against the fabric there, knowing that he could feel the heat of her breath, and he thickened as Rey peered up at him. He was gripping what must have been the edge of the table, his jaw set. She loved that he had to hide this in a room full of people. They were clearly high ranking and talking about important things, and here he was, about to get sucked off below a table.

She felt around for his waistband, found the hook and zipper and had him open and pulled out before he could react. For all of the things she'd imagined, she hadn't prepared for the size. She would have to use her hands, too.

Rey dragged her fingertips over dark, short-clipped hair, spit into her hand and slicked it along his shaft while studying his face. He squeezed his eyes shut, then pinched the bridge of his nose to make it look like he was tired or fighting off a headache. Under the table, he rocked into her hand- a small movement that felt risky given the circumstances.

She licked her lips, making them soft and wet, before just barely running them over the head of his cock. He stilled completely, all tension and being watched. Rey took him in the tiniest bit, created slight suction. She wondered if she would have been brave enough to do this if they'd been alone, if he could make as much noise as he wanted, could say anything he wanted to her. But he couldn't. She felt an odd sense of power.

With one deep plunge, she took him in as far as she could without gagging and held him there to see if he would respond. All she got was a passing shiver and she wanted to drag a sound out of him. Something.

Slowly, she worked him. Her hand followed her mouth along his length, taking care of what she couldn't fit. Her other hand reached up to trace the flat planes of his stomach.

He was drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair under the table, next to her head.

“The area to the west,” Kylo said, and it sounded like he was agreeing with somebody. It felt good to hear his voice.

Rey moaned quietly and it vibrated in her mouth.

The truth was that he tasted perfect. It didn't seem fair. Like he'd just gotten out of the shower and here he was, helping plan awful things. At least Rey knew she could make it more difficult for him.

She carefully, gently swiped her finger over the tip of his cock, gliding through a drop of sweet slickness before tasting it again.

* * *

Hux narrowed his eyes.

The table was ostentatiously long, it was true. The lighting was more dramatic than revealing, so he couldn't be entirely sure.

But he would have sworn, in that moment, that Kylo Ren was shaking. Not with rage, which would have been completely unremarkable, but with some kind of... discomfort.

Kylo swallowed hard, his gloved fist coming to rest against his mouth. To the untrained observer he might look deep in thought, considering all the possibilities of the new intelligence Officer Jantsk was presenting.

Hux returned his attention to the man who was speaking, casting a final sidelong glance at Kylo.

“Are we to believe that our own scouts were unable to acquire a map?” he asked pointedly.

“Sir, the map was encoded and we are currently working to decipher it,” the officer explained. “Completion is expected momentarily.”

Hux gave a nod.

Kylo brought his palm down onto the glossy black table with a thud. Several of the officers seated nearby turned to look at him, no doubt taking in the slight sheen of sweat covering his face. Hux was sure of it now. Something was going on.

“Supreme Leader,” he said, voice oozing with mock concern. “Are you quite alright?”

People were craning their necks to watch Kylo.

“Yes,” he said but his teeth were gritted and it wasn't terribly convincing.

“Perhaps you would be more comfortable in your private quarters?” Hux gestured to the guards at the door with a smirk. Nothing could bring him more pleasure than sending Kylo Ren out of a meeting, escorted by his own guards.

“General,” Kylo started, his voice low and angry. Hux's expression faltered. “I know the Force is difficult for you to understand, but it doesn't matter where I am.”

And there it was. Kylo's constant advantage. Force nonsense that excused everything and explained nothing.

Hux lowered his head with ingratiating deference.

“As the Supreme Leader wishes.”

But he'd be waiting for the next sign of weakness.

Officer Diruno stood up.

“Sir, if I may present our findings regarding the atmospheric anomaly on the planet's fourth moon impacting our planned mining operation?”

“Please proceed,” Hux said, feigning interest.

Both of Kylo's hands disappeared under the table.

* * *

Rey felt his hands on the back of her head, brushing the nape of her neck and holding her close. Her jaw was tired, not used to the motion, but something was definitely building for him so she let her hands do more of the work, keeping her lips and tongue moving over the head of his cock. She picked up speed and he shifted in his seat to hide a thrust before his knees moved in, clamping his legs slightly around her ribs.

Even through the distortion of the table, his expression was blank, his eyes far away as he started to come, pulsing into the hot wetness of her mouth. A long exhale was all she heard from him, felt no movement besides where he was releasing into her. It seemed to go on forever, and Rey matched it with her tongue, finally slowing to a stop. She pulled off gently and swallowed, found a clean spot on her overwrap to wipe her hands and mouth. Another dry spot to pat him dry where her spit had left his skin shining. She leaned into him, rested her cheek against his thigh while she caught her breath in the close air.

She imagined the droning, technical reports being delivered while he pretended to pay attention.

Kylo rolled a strand of her hair lazily between his fingers, a small motion that she somehow felt with her entire body. Through the bond, she could sense something veering dangerously close to intimacy. Rey lifted her head and backed away from him, watched as he felt around for her.

Giving up, he moved to close his pants as the connection cut out.

Rey stood and headed to the sink to rinse her hands and fill a cup with water. She still got a little thrill when she turned the tap on and cool, clean water came out. But she wasn't thinking about that now.

She was wondering if the strange, buzzing way she felt had a name.


End file.
